Most modern firms employ computer systems to facilitate and manage their operations. Among other things, the computer systems build large databases that store information regarding various transactions performed by the firm, accounts maintained by the firm and the like. Increasingly, the computer systems also include analytical tools to review the firm's records and assess the firm's performance.
Of course, data entry errors are common. Data errors can propagate through various analytical processes performed by a computer system to generate analytical results. Identifying and updating analytical results, particularly when the results are generated from a review of several million database records, is a non-trivial task. Moreover, it is not always apparent whether a database correction will change data generated from the analytical results. Or, if the analytical results are themselves used by other analyzers to generate additional sets of results data, identifying an extent to which a data error causes further data corruption cannot always be ascertained. Therefore, there is a need in the art to develop a data tracking system for computer systems to determine, when data is corrected, which records were corrected and to identify database entities that are dependent on the corrected record.